Update Log
This is the Update Log, the list will be in order from most recent (top) to the oldest (bottom). Please make sure pages are all up to date. 'July 26th, 2019' 'Event' -Gold Gift Box -Daily Attendance 'Shop' -10 new items -Preview window improvements -Shop UI improvements 'Balance' -3 new weapons -Barrier system -Weapon range applied -Weapon Damage Scale system -Heroes stat, skill changed 'Mode' -IceBang Renewal -MVP point formula changed -BR waiting time 180 > 60 -Respawn time 10 > 8 -Added respawn button 'Clan' -Clan War min members 5 > 3 -Clan War system changed -IceBang added to Clan War 'May 20th, 2019' 'Event (~ 06.02 GMT + 9)' - Gift Box May Event - Hot Time May Event - 6 New Costumes 'Balance' - Assault: Increase Range - Medic: HP 225 > 210 - Recon: Cooldown time 20> 17 / Skill Improved - Ghost: Cooldown time 18> 16 - Desperado: HP 220> 210 - Iron: Cooldown time 20> 17 - Carog: Skill damage 8> 9 - Creamy: Damage to snail apply 'Improvements' - Ranking UI improve - Resurrected as an original hero when resurrected by Medic (Ice bang exception) - iPhoneX home button improve - Reflected nicknames in Battle Royal ranking fix - Ice Bang in Clan Wars excluded - Text description add 'Bug' - Bots in the Space Map fix - Battle Royal Duo pumping bug fix 'April 18th, 2019' 'Event (~ 04.30 GMT + 9)' - Collect Easter Eggs - Find Easter Eggs - 10 new costumes 'Balance' - Medic: Heal -10. Self-recovery is removed from BR - Shield: Skill size 15% up - Creamy: Skill damage 50> 80 - Desperado: Skill distance 15% down in BR - Space Map's respawn location change 'Improvements' - Battle Royale: Hero drop rate adjustment - Honor Medal UI improve 'Bug' - Lobby bug fix - Battle Royal area bug fix 'March 11th, 2019' 'Mode' - ESCORT Map Rule changing: Compete with damaging the snails. - CONTAINER map roof fixed 'Events (GMT +9)' - Free nickname change ~ 3.17 - Limited costume resale ~ 3.14 / 3.17 / 3.20 / 3.23 - 2nd Anniversary Gift Box ~ 3.21 - Hot Time ~ 3.17 / 3.24 - Sale of costume for the second anniversary 'Item' - 9 new costumes - Killdeath reset item added 'Function' - Clan Co-leader is increased up to 2 people - Add hero shop 'Bug' - Kill log Bug Fixed - Button configuration Bug fixed 'Balance' Assault - Rolling time 1.1> 1.6 - Given damage is changed to 40 every 0.4 sec. - Received damaged by skill is reduced by 50% - The head shot record while using the skill is removed Medic - Significant increase in accuracy - Skill time limit added - Cooldown time 10> 7 - Recover own health by 40 points when skill is successfully used - The death record while resurrecting allies is removed Bomber -Explosion after a short rush Shield -The shield can be dropped while using the skill Iron -Now can jump while using the skill Creamy - Cooldown time 13> 9 - Mine time 50> 150 - Damage 80> 50 - HP 210> 185 Electric - Added skill time limit - Cooldown time 18> 12 - Now transition is not given to allies 'February 11th, 2019' 'Mode' New Deathmatch Map : Container Battle time : 5 minutes> 6 minutes 'Valentine's Day Event ( ~ 03. 04 , GMT+9 )' 1) Attendance Event 2) Heart Event 3) Added a new costume (F.i.LOVE) 4) 2018 Valentine's limited costume 'Improvements' - Added Weapon Auto Load On/Off option - Changed Friendly mode UI - Changed Clan participation UI - Changed Clan creation UI Bug fixes - Fixed killcam bug - Fixed WheeLeg bug in the Friendly mode - Fixed chat filter bug January 14th, 2019 'Event' - 2019 Golden Pig Event - Lucky Bag Event 'Costume' - 7 New Costumes: 4 Normal, 3 Event 'Add' - Chat Filter Adding - Improving UI 'Ballance' - Blade : throw, jump, speed decrease - Blade : skill damage 220 >200 - Launcher : skill delay 0.36 decrease - Hook : range 120 >180, time 3 sec > 5 sec, skill delay 1.1 sec > 0.5 sec - Desperado : range increased 50% 'Bug Fixes' - Bug in Friendly Mode - Bug with Electric Hero 'December 16th, 2018' 'Mode' -Adjusting Player number : 5 vs 5 -Modification in Assault and Ice Bang map -Wining condition of Kill Devil 10 > 15 -Winter wonderland theme 'Event' -10 new limited costumes -2017 Santa costume event -Hot time event -Gift box event -New hero event 'Hero' -New hero, Blade : slash the enemies while rushing to them. If the oppnent dies, it can slash again -Bomber : Decreased delay -Shield : Fix not being affected from speed boost during using skill -Hook : Increased accuracy, limited skill time and range -Myocat : Increased skill range, decreased delay after skill and cool down -Desperado : Decreased delay -Iron : Changed skill mechanism (invincible for 3 seconds > 80% damage decrease for 5 seconds), Deleting skill cancel when being hit -WheeLeg : Skill duration 8 > 6.5 seconds -Electric : Increased accuracy, decreased delay, Increased range or electric shock and duration 'Addition' -New Secondary weapon : E.BLADE -Supproting button size adjustment in settings menu -Adjustment of exp point when defeated in clan battle -Adjustment of some acheivement : Bomber, Launcher, Hook, Carog, WheeLeg, Air, Electric -Improvement of some effects : icons, Assault, Medic, Invisible, Hook, FLASH 'Bug' -Fix bug in using clan weapons -Fix medic bug in Battle Royale -Fix platform login button bug November 27th, 2018 'Mode' - Time Limit for the battle: 7 min -> 5 min - Normal Game, Clan Game, Friendly game 'Battle Royale' - Addition of Battle Royale Duo Ranking 'Store' - 7 New Costume (5 Ordinary, 1 Limited,1 Clan-locked) - Addition of Diamond Product: $0.99 - Renweal of Graph for Weapons and Characters 'Balance' - Bommer max Skill Damage 200 > 250 - Bommer min Skill Damage 1 > 100 - Launcher min Skill Damage 1 > 50 - Hook Skill Damage 30 > 50 - Invisible HP 155 >160 - WheelLeg Skill Effectiveness: 170% > 160% - Headshot Ratio of R4K1 Aim: 1.5 > 1.4 October 25th, 2018 'New Mode: Battle Royale Duo' - Survive in fierce Battle Royale by cooperating with another player 'Battle Royale' 1. Add new map 2. Add landmarks,new buildings 3. Change the way selecting starting region 'Events (~11.14 GMT+9)' 1. Jack-O-Lantern Event 2. Gift Box Event 3. Halloween Again 4. 7 new Halloween costumes ( 3 event costume ) 'Improvements' 1. Add Kill Devil in Normal game September 18th, 2018 Bug fixes: Escort mode, Weapon copy, Scopes, Etc. September 16th, 2018 Improvements - Added tutorial, prolog function - Improve hero can use to skill by melee weapons Bug fixes - Fixed a bug where players use weapons that they do not have. - Fixed a bug related to hero purchase. - Fixed the phenomenon that Ghost was dragged to infinity by Hook. - Fixed a situation where the game sometimes does not end in the CAPTURE the MILK map. September 2nd, 2018 Limited costume resale - 7 limited costumes (Antlers, Snose, Raind-Bell, Xmas-Robe, Sman-Scarf, Xmas-Box, Xmas-Tree), untill Semptember 10th, GMT+9. Fixed some bugs -Fixed shield bug -Fixed MyoCat movement bug -Fixed hook bug in Ice Bang August 26th, 2018 New mode: Ice bang - Earn points by freezing enemies with a ice gun! - When you shot a frozen ally with a flame gun, your team will receive a point back. - You can get additional points if you freeze all enemies! Removed Maze Map (Death mode, Kill Devil). Hero balance adjustment - Assault: Cooldown 10> 9 - Medic: HP 220> 225, Speed 30.9> 32 - Bomber: Cooldown 20> 18 - Ghost: HP 160> 170 - Shield: HP 260> 270 - Invisible: HP 150> 155 - MyoCat: HP 190> 185, Cooldown 13> 14, Reduced skill distance by 30% - Iron: HP 230> 245 - Carog: Cooldown 25> 20, Casting 2.5> 1.5, Turret time 22.5> 28 - WheeLeg: Speed 30> 36, Jump 120> 140, Cooldown 25> 22 - Launcher: improved skill to keep casting after death. 'New Item' - 2 weapons - 6 costume Battle Royale - Remove chat - Map is closed with the X button only. Improvements - Main UI improvements - You can change game setting during battle - Change limit of viewing angle height - Change hero selection system during death July 22th, 2018 Battle Royale 1. Start the game with a minimum of 25 players> 2 players 2. Fixed item use bug 3. Fixed that killcam's relative rank looks like a chick 4. Battle Royale ranking button effect sound defect fixes 5. Fixed some areas not connected Improvement 1. Add the server name you are connected to. July 9th, 2018 Event 1. Exp, Clan Exp events 2. Gift box, Attendance x 2 event 3. It is now initialized if no attendance is made consecutively. Battle Royale 1. Fixed some areas not connected Costume Fixed RED-RELLA June 24th, 2018 Battle Royale is officially open! 1. Play with 100 players 2. Map change 3. Added Battle Royale rankings: Requires more than 20 plays. 4. Add enemy information when player dies Costume 1. 6 new costumes (1 limited edition ~ 7.23 GMT+09 ) 2. Change sorting Bug fixes 1. BR - consume item bug fixed 2. Clan mark bug fixed 3. Ghost skill bug fixed June 13th, 2018 "1. Modify the nickname system - Now you need to buy it from the store to modify your nickname. - Nickname character limit 7 > 9 2. Improved so that opponent's throwing weapon can be distinguished. - DYNAMITE, NITRO, FLASH, C.GRENADE 3. Added a battle royal rank comment below 50th." There were some versions released before this one that fixed some bugs, nothing more May 20th, 2018 *If you can not connect to server, please restart the application New Hero: Electric Drops lightning, shocks the enemy, and interrupts the attack for a period of time. Electric shock is transferred to the surroundings New Costumes (3 limited) Battle Royale # Zone location randomly applied # Add comments per rank Improvements * Fixed to show only the heroes you have in the hero selection window April 23rd, 2018 Battle Royale Beta in service! # Increase map selection time (Battle Royale) # Added Kill-cam # Sound problems fixed (pumping) # Minimum players 20>25 (Battle Royale) # Added Server personal ratio # Japanese translation problems fixed Balance # R4K1 headshot ratio 1.6>1.5 # Zigue headshot ratio 1.4>1.45 # Crossbow ATK 70>72 # Commando ATK 60-63 Bug Fixes # Object penetration bug fixed # Milk Carton bug fixed April 17th, 2018 Notice MilkChoco Battle Royale mode has finally come into view. We had as many expectations as our users, but we had problems waiting for us that we couldn't find with our internal tests, and we showed some instability from day one. While there was hard work at catching bugs and increasing servers in real time to solve this, we finally decided to reduce the maximum number of people to 50 for a stable gaming environment. This is temporary and will gradually increase the maximum number of people during the beta service. It will be a more interesting MilkChoco from now on. Please give me a lot of feedback.Thank you. # Bug fixes # Battle Royale server max 100>50 April 16th, 2018 Battle Royale Mode: '''This mode is for fighting to become the last one of the maximum 100 players. # You can enter through "Battle Royale" button in the lobby. # Entry time is limited every 2 hours every day. # If the minimum number of players (20 players) is filled, the game will start after 3 minutes waiting for additional players. (Start immediately if 100 players enter) # Obtain Items, Helmets, and other items from the field. # The area of the map periodically disappears after the flame starts. # At the moment of death, the game ends and you can see your survival rank. # Challenge the last one! '''Tip: In Battle Royale mode, all heroes gain 100 add health. In Battle Royale, the chosen hero or weapon does not apply, only the costume. The gun has no additional magazines. A magazine is added when you acquire the same gun. Medic will not be able to use the healing skills, but will shorten the use time of healing items. At Battle Royale, Air's jumping power has been lowered. Turrets and landmines disappear when changing helmets. All heroes begin with Milk, and damage is reduced when they get Choco Clothes. Battle Royale mode is a beta service and can be modified or changed during the beta period. (Official open addition contents: Battle Royal ranking system, ride thing, new compensation) April 16th, 2018 New mode Battle Royale Mode: Survival mode to be the last one in 100 Beta Service will proceed 9 new costumes * 3 normal / 3 clan / 3 limited (~ 5/14) Add 2 new weapons * R4K1-Aim * P Hammer Balance * Ghost: skill cast time 25% down * Air: skill cooldown 8 > 9 * Assault mode: Fixed not to go up in the milk carton Improvements # Chat on / off function # Now can move to Server from the lobby # Added application refresh function Bug fixes # Jump zone bug fixed # Air jump bug fixed March 29th, 2018 Patch Notes: Network stabilization. Improve lag in game. Improve respawn lag. If the network is unstable after the update, please let me know. Thank you. March 11th, 2018 Milk Choco first anniversary event! 99% discount on first anniversary T-shirt sale (~ 4/16) Resale 2017 limited costume: * Christmas costume 1 (3/12 - 3/13) * Halloween costume (3/18 - 3/19) * Halloween costume (3/18 - 3/19) * Christmas costume 3 (4/1 ~ 4/2) Added 7 new costumes * 4 kinds of general, 3 kinds of limited ( 3/12 ~ 4/16 ) 100 diamonds for all existing users Gift box every 12 hours (~ 3/26) 150% of the experience of the clan war experience (~ 4/16) Event time 4:00 ~ 6:00 // 12:00 ~ 14:00 // 20:00 ~ 22:00 All event period will be based on GMT + 9. March 11th, 2018 New Hero Air - He can do super jump every 8 seconds. Event * 99% discount sale of 1st anniversary T-shirt * Resale 2017 limited costume * Added 7 new costumes * 100 diamonds for all existing users * Gift box every 12 hours * Clan Exp Events Balance Ghost * HP 140 > 160 * Skill cooldown 20 > 18 Wheeleg * HP 180 > 190 * Skill cooltime 28 > 25 * Skill duration 6 > 8 Hook * Raise the moving speed slightly Spyra: Headshot Ratio 1.65 > 1.6 Hawk: Headshot ratio 1.4 > 1.2 KA: Damage 50> 60 Police Stick: Damage 40> 50 Gold exchange rate adjustment UREE, Gefield sniper mode fixed Bug Fixes * Gold 5 star exp bug fixed * Creamy head color bug fixed * Wheeleg buff bug fixed * Fixed that Wheeleg buff expose Invisible * Fixed Ghost's Icon February 27th, 2018 Notice: From the 12. March, the quantities of gold products in the shop will be changed as follows. * 900G → 600G * 2100G → 1400G * 4800G → 3200G The current 15000G product is no longer on sale. Please be careful of purchasing the gold by the diamonds. February 13th, 2018 Lunar New Year Holiday Off-duty (2015.2.15 ~ 2.18) During this period, we are unable to respond to questions sent via Twitter, Facebook, or email. Inquiries sent by you during this period will be answered sequentially after the holiday period. February 13, 2018 New Classes: Wheeleg - Increases the movement speed of all team members by 70% for 6 seconds. https://youtu.be/3jwvSiwnnDg Creamy - Retention Time 50 seconds Damage 80 Invisible traps are installed every 13 seconds. It is detected by the recon. https://youtu.be/6D8DeuUoG9M February 13th, 2018 Balance # Poopoo #* HP 220 -> 210 #* Skill cooltime 10 -> 13 #* Trap damage 100 -> 80 #* Trap maintaining time 60 -> 50 Rename : Poopoo -> Creamy Bug Fix Fixed some heroes hiding their visibility in sniper mode February 8th, 2018 Added new heroes * Wheeleg - Increases the movement speed of all team members by 70% for 6 seconds. * Poopoo - Retention Time 60 seconds Damage 100 Invisible traps are installed every 10 seconds. It is detected by the recon. Add 9 new costumes: normal, clan, limited 3 per each Fix sensitivity adjustment bar location in sniper mode (iPhone X compatible) Change UI icons Bug Fix # Fixed a bug where compensation was shown as 0 in the clan battle result window # Fixed a bug that did not apply the 20-second penalty when playing with friends. Balancing Fix # Launcher: Raise the moving speed slightly # Desperado: Stamina 200 -> 220 # Recon: Fixed to be able to attack during the skill. Skill maintaining time 4 -> 5 seconds Valentine's Day Event # Add 3 valentine's day costume (2.8 ~ 3.12 only) # Valentine's Day GiftBox from 2.8 to 2.26 (GMT + 9) February 8th, 2018 Valentine Event Valentine Present Box * If you click the Present icon in the lobby, you can get the random gift among gold, diamonds, boosters in every 12 hours. * Period: 2018.2.9~2018.2.26 Limited Valentine Costumes (3 kinds) * Costumes: L-GLASSES, PINK-JAMA, HEART-BOX * Period: 2018.2.9~2018.3.12 January 17th, 2018 Patch Notes: Add the Friendly Battle Mode - A mode in which a user can open a room and invite friends to play the Friendly Battles Added 2 new weapons: Commando(Crossbow), Clan Bomb (for Clan) Changed display of ammunition on in-game (magazine max number -> infinity) Adjust the Santa hat size Adjust to avoid being defeated in draws in Clan Battle Balance: # CAROG: Stamina 230 -> 200 #* Turret Damage 10 -> 8 #* Turret Stamina 300 -> 250 Bug Fixes # Fix the bots used the weapon of users which killed it # Fix some snail positions have appeared differently to some users in escort map January 17th, 2018 # Tap to the with friends button # Enter the Battle button # Room Number(same as creator’s number) # Search the Room # Add Bots # Invite friends # Friendly Battle Start! December 20th, 2017 Christmas Event # Christman present box #* If you click the Present icon in the lobby, you can get the random gift among gold, diamonds, boosters in every 12 hours. #* Period: 2017.12.21~2018.1.8 # Limited Christmas Costumes(10 kinds) #* Costumes: Snose, Santa hat, Antlers, Sman-Scarf, Santa, Xmas-Robe, Raind-Bel, Xmas-Bag, Xmas-Tree, Xmas-Box . December 20th, 2017 Patch Notes Add new hero CAROG - Set up a frog cannon that gives 20 damage per second over 2.5 seconds. The cannon is kept for 22.5 seconds. The cannon attacks character only. Add new bomb - Flash Bang Remove the Free-for-All mode from the individual Battle Reduced weapon change UI size when dying during the battle Applying currency fluctuations according to Google policy(android) Bug Fix Fixed a bug Not showing the Space map(Death Mode) during the Clan matches. Christmas Events # Add 10 Christmas Costumes # Christmas present Events - 12.21 to 1.8 (GMT + 9) December 20th, 2017 CAROG - Build the Frog Cannon that inflicts 10 damage every 0.5 sec. The cannon's HP is 300, and it is maintained for 22.5 seconds after installation. Frog Cannon can attack only characters. December 7th, 2017 Update Improvements * Randomly show the map Bug Fix # Fixed the bug hero's weapon being misapplied by Medic's resurrection # Fixed the bug throwing two grenades occasionally # Fixed the bug, the bomb was not subject to distance-proportional damage. # Fixed the bug show the wrong total numbers of characters December 5th, 2017 Patch Note Add 2 new bombs: dynamite, nitro Add new hero Iron: When the hero uses the skill, the hero can defend against attacks by the guns and some skills (Myocat, Desperado) for 3 seconds. the hero can't be healed when he using the skill. * However, the hero can be bombed, short-range weapons and some skills can be attacked when he using the skill Add costume un-wear function Add weapon selection function during users died Add a 20-second penalty for going out from the match after HP reduction Added the function to change clan mark Balance # Recon: Increase HP 30 and skill time 1.5 seconds # Hook: Increase HP 30 # MyoCat: Decrease the skill damage 190 -> 130 Bug Fix # Fixed a bug where the number of clan enrollees could not be properly displayed Category:Browse